Alex
Alex is the titular main protagonist of Into the Shadows. He is one of the many Gem Warriors, confirmed by Rune in The Darkest Hour. Appearance Alex's appearance is fairly simple, a bipedal lion, who is made entirely of golden with eyes missing pupils, and wields his Crystal Flame Shield. Personality Alex is known to be very fierce towards his enemies, as well as in battle in general, but he still has that caring side to him. He's very dedicated to the Skylanders, and can be a dedicated friend as well. He cares deeply for Crow and Atarah, and clearly cares for Darkstar too, but is skeptical on trusting her, despite being with her for so long. Alex is generally warm-hearted, but very powerful. He's shown to have some trouble with battling, but still takes out his enemies fairly easily. Alex is a Trap Master, which is a higher rank then most characters, despite still being a cadet. He believes he has a lot to own up to. Alex, being warm-hearted and caring, goes out of his way to support his teammates and friends, even at his own risk. It is speculated that Alex looks up to Yukon and Clobber, being such incredible leaders. Confirmed by the creator, Alex believes that there hasn't been a better leader since Yukon, and hopes to have his position one day, if he remains alive. Being fierce and powerful, Alex will often rush into battle whether or not it's the right thing. Also confirmed by the creator, Alex has to contain a lot of anger, and usually when hes betrayed or hes face to face with an enemy, it gets unleashed and it's uncontrollable. It is confirmed this will be explored more in future episodes, likely in the second Arc: Into the Shadows Black Magic. It is possible that Alex is a bit of a coward at times. He was terrified when Black Magic showed up in his dream, and was questioning if he should trust her or not. He has a minor dislike to sharing his feelings and avoids it when possible. Arc 1 Biography Alex is one of the top ranked Skylanders at the Academy! With his crystal shield, he defends, and attacks with great force against his enemies. He has a short temper, which can activate at any time. Alex discovers several different secrets which leaves him in confusion. After discovering Atarah during a training session, Alex begins to discover dark secrets from even his close friends, and is challenged intensely. Story TBA Relationships Crow Crow is Alex's best friend. They train together, but it has been shown that they can get into arguments quickly. Not much is known about their relationship except that they are close friends, as Crow was under Condor's command for 8 episodes before being freed by Daphne. The creator once again, has confirmed that their relationship will be tested in Black Magic. Atarah Alex was very skeptical about Atarah at first. She showed up randomly in The Newcomer, thinking she could be dangerous to them, until Crow pointed out she was attacking the air, which likely, a threat wouldn't. Throughout Arc 1, Alex has gotten close to Atarah and it is possible that he could be developing feelings for her, hinted by the creator. He has been seen complimenting her after battles, and letting Derrick train her over him, for her greater good. Darkstar Darkstar and Alex had a rocky relationship at first. He didn't trust her and always thought she was up to no good, but only because Black Magic would give him hallucinations of her, because of the past they experienced. Currently, Alex trains with her and enjoys her presence and is glad she cares about him. Episode Appearances Trivia *The only episode he hasn't appeared in is Shifts of Light Gallery TBA Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Skylander Category:Protagonists